The quality of computer software may be based on the quality of the process used to develop the computer software. The quality of computer software also may be determined based on quality indicators or attributes of the computer software itself. Examples of quality attributes include reliability, reusability, maintainability, mean time to failure, testability, usability, efficiency, understandability, complexity, modularity, and portability. Many attributes, such as mean time to failure and reliability, are only measurable after the computer software is placed in operation.